This invention concerns improvements in or relating to headwear and in particular, although not exclusively, has reference to headwear commonly known as a baseball cap.
Baseball caps and caps of that general ilk conventionally are provided with a crown having a front peak, the cap being provided with an adjustable headband to facilitate versatility in size fitment. The cap is usually open to some extent at the rear thereof in the occipital region and in some designs might have an air permeable area provided by for example a meshwork fabric to give a measure of ventilation to the scalp. It is also known to form ventilation apertures in the cap.
As will be appreciated, caps of this kind are worn principally during the summer season with the intention of affording protection to the wearer from the heat and glare of the sun. However, a practical disadvantage of currently available caps is that they fit in relatively close proximity to the scalp, if not in contact therewith, and thus tend to generate heat and this problem is especially acute for wearers who have experienced hair loss on the crown. Excessive perspiration results to the extent that the caps are removed thereby defeating the object of wearing them.
An object of the invention is to provide improved headwear which will facilitate air induction and air flow currents into and through the headwear.
According to the invention headwear comprises a crown portion of sufficient depth as in use to provide a space between its inner surface and the top of the wearer""s head, a peak at the front of the crown portion, a head band defining the lower limit of the crown portion for locating and keeping the headwear on the wearer""s head, characterised by an inlet aperture in the front of the crown either above or below the level of the peak for the introduction of air into the interior of the headwear, a projection associated with the inlet aperture for interrupting in use air flow passing through the aperture, and an outlet aperture in the occipital region of the crown.
Conveniently the headwear is in the form of a baseball cap. However, the headwear may be of other forms and in this connection the word xe2x80x98peakxe2x80x99 includes the front portion of a brim or its equivalent.
The inlet and outlet apertures may be weatherproofed to prevent or restrict the ingress of unwelcome precipitation in the form of for example rain. The weatherproofing may be effected by providing an overhang associated with the respective aperture.
The projection associated with the inlet aperture may be in the form of a baffle or blade depending from or constituting part of the relatively upper margin of the aperture for the purpose of interrupting in use the air flow therethrough to create a mild turbulence in the air flow thereby to enhance its cooling effect within the headwear. The baffle or blade may be provided with a sharp edge. In alternative embodiments, the baffle or blade may be located on the peak or on the front of the crown in association with the aperture,
The aperture may be provided with a closure member which may be detachable or may be movable into and out of a closure position on the headwear. The degree to which the aperture is restricted by the closure member may advantageously be variable in order to cater for prevailing climatic conditions.
The internal surface of at least part of the crown of the headwear may be textured or contoured to provide a turbulence generating medium within the space between the wearer""s head and the defining crown of the headwear, again to provide a cooling effect within that space.
Conveniently the outlet aperture of the headwear is also provided with a similar projection for the purpose of creating turbulence at the point of exit of the air flow from the headwear.
One or both projections may be provided with an internal textured or contoured surface with the same objective as that described for the internal surface of the headwear as such.
The head band may advantageously be formed with an absorbent layer or surface which is intended to be in contact with the wearer""s head.